The subject matter herein relates to a railway freight car truck and, more particularly, to pedestal bearing adapters for use in a pedestal jaw opening of a side frame of the railway freight car truck.
In a railway freight car truck, two axles are held in a pair of laterally spaced side frames, with a bolster extending laterally between and supported on each side frame. The wheels are press fit on the axles, with the ends of the axles also fitted with a roller bearing assembly. The roller bearing assembly is fit into a bearing adapter that is fit into a pedestal jaw opening at the longitudinal end of each side frame. The ends of the bolsters are supported on spring groups, which are supported on the lower portion of the center openings of the side frames.
Bearing adapters and corresponding adapter pads useful in the fitting of the bearing assembly into the pedestal jaw opening of each side frame are known. The bearing adapter is fit on top of the bearing assembly. The adapter pad is fitted on top of the bearing adapter between the bearing adapter and the side frame. However, such known bearing adapters are designed for use with a particular type of side frame. Problems exist when trying to use such bearing adapters and adapter pads with side frames that have a wide pedestal design. Such wide pedestals are widened longitudinally and have a wider jaw opening. However, such added width makes known bearing adapters and adapter pads unusable with such wide pedestal frames, because the bearing adapters and adapter pads may move within the pedestal jaw.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bearing adapter and pad assembly for side frames that have wide pedestals.